


Art Fills - NSFW, potentially triggering content

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gang Rape, Gore, Guro, M/M, Mommy play, Mutilation, Organs, Pegging, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, age play technically, dubcon elements due to the Boss being the Boss, mechatentacle insertion, non-human bodily fluid, ye it's dogfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Collected here are all Supply Drop 2017 art fills that are NSFW and contain possibly triggering content such as gore, abuse, etc. Tread with care!





	1. Wish #83: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot - GURO...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodnightfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/gifts), [Raving Eel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raving+Eel), [heavvymetalqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/gifts), [Kazoohira_Miller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazoohira_Miller/gifts).



From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers) ([thearuxes @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thearuxes), [kaxuhira @ tumblr](http://kaxuhira.tumblr.com/))

Artist comment: "Enjoy the flaccid dick and implied blood smooches"

[full size](https://i.imgur.com/fEE3k2D.jpg)

 


	2. Wish #36: Naked Snake (Jack)/The Boss - mommy dom!boss with jack

From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers) ([thearuxes @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thearuxes), [kaxuhira @ tumblr](http://kaxuhira.tumblr.com/))

[full view](https://imgur.com/a/JnfC0)

 

 

 

 


	3. Wish #69: it wasn't just the Russians playing with Kaz. It was the Skulls that broke him.

From [dogstamp @ twitte](https://twitter.com/dogstamp)r ([dog-stamp @ tumblr](http://dog-stamp.tumblr.com/))

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/AVXl8xe.jpg)

 


	4. Wish #2: Ocelot/Solidus - TENTACLES

From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers) ([thearuxes @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thearuxes), [kaxuhira @ tumblr](http://kaxuhira.tumblr.com/))

artist comment: "merry christmas Lia!!!)

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/HHnrS3d.jpg)


	5. Wish #47: David subbing for Kaz, and Kaz has his dogs fuck David.

From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers) ([thearuxes @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thearuxes), [kaxuhira @ tumblr](http://kaxuhira.tumblr.com/)) 

artist comment: "enjoy Kazoo ;)"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/yKYyJNH.jpg)


End file.
